Burning Calories
by Twilight.Reader032288
Summary: This is right after the cleaning crew just lift and after Bella just ate lunch. Bella wants to do something with Edward to burn off the Calories. It's not very good. This was my first. I might rewrite this later into the future.


_("Well there's am awful lot of headboard left-" But I didn't finish. He'd already swept me up into his arms, and his lips silenced mine as he carried me with inhuman speed to the blue room. Page 117 from breaking dawn.) I don't own Twilight._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Bells POV**_

Edward sat me on the foot of the bed. I looked up at him, becoming lost in his beautiful golden eyes, before he smile and brought he's lips to mine. Soft as a whisper at first, then began to billed. His hands were in my hair as mine were in his. He brought his right hand at the small of my back, as his left hand still in my hair. My left hand still in his hair and my right hand on his shoulder. While still kissing me, he gently lifted me to the center of the bed and gently pushed me onto my back. He laid on top of me, both hands in my hair as he continued kissing me. My breathing was turning to gasp and I had to brake away to catch my breath. But his lips did not leave my skin. As I broke away, his lips moved to my left cheek, then to my jaw, down to my neck. His hands moved all over my body, as I held him close to me.

He broke away from my neck to lock our gaze . His thumb stroking my cheek, he smiled he's cocked smile at me and my heart pounded even faster as it was already pounding. " I love you." He whispered. I smiled and whispered back, " I love you too." He began kissing me again for a few moments before he's hands moved from my hips up to my shirt. He lifted my shirt up as I lifted my arms up, so he could put it over my head. He moved his lips to mine, then down chest, to between my breast, down to my stomach, to the top of my shorts. He put both hands on each side of my shorts and yank then down. I lifted my hips so he could get them off easily. He throw my shorts to the floor were my shirt was, and I sat up on my knees, my eyes on his. My hands were on his shoulders, as I slide them down his arms, to his waist. I pulled off his shirt and ran my hands down his chest. A low moan escaped for him. I unbuckled and unzipped his paints, with his help, I pushed then down. He throw then to the floor to were the rest of our clothes were.

I pushed him to his back on the bed. I sat on top of his hips, as he stared at me. I reached to my back to unclip my bra and pulled then off. Edward stared at me for a few seconds before he sat up, and brought his lips to mine. He rubbed my back and he moved his lips to my neck. My breathing began to turn to panting. "Edward" I said breathless. "mmmmm…" He moaned. He turned us around so I was on my back as he hovered over me. He began soft kisses down my stomach to were my panties were. He slowly slide my underwear off and he removing his own, while looking into my eyes. He smiled at me as his hand stared sliding up my leg, making them open. He laid back on top of me, looking very deep into my eyes, as I was doing the same. I stored his hair as his thumb stored my cheek. I warped my lags around his hips, holding closer to me. He moved his hand down to place himself, before pushing inside of me. I gasped, not out of pain but out of pleasure. Edward moved his arms to each side of me on his four arms. I closed my eyes out of pleasure as he began to move back and forth.

"No Bella, don't close your eyes." He whispered. I obeyed. I opened my eye to look into his. " Keep them opened. I want to look into your eyes." I nodded. I began to moan as he moved a little bit faster. His breathing began to pick up. "Oh Edward" I moaned. He brought his lips to mine. While kissing me, he moved a little faster and moved one of his hand to gently squeezed my breast. I moaned even louder. He stared to moan with me, and I like that. My lags tighten around his hips, bringing him closer and deeper to me. He moved his lips to my nick and I gasped for air. As I moan and groan his name I slid my hands down his back to his hips were my legs were, to squeezed and push him even deeper. This only made him move faster. Edward moaned my name as he moved his lips back to mine. Once our lips parted I licked the top of his lips. He breath caught, "Oh Bella" he moaned and bright his hands to grip my hips as he moved faster. This made me stared to scream Edwards name now, with how fast he was going. My head stared to spin, my heart was already pounding felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I was getting dizzy. " Oh God Edward" I yelled. My breathing became even fast as I yelled, "Don't stop." I dug my nails into his back. A low growl came from Edward but I was to far gone to ever start to care. He's arm stretched out in front of me, to the headboard. I heard him moaned even longer, then I heard a snap. I was lost after that as the dizziness took over me. I felt as my body exploded, and Edward clasped on top of me. Both of us were gasping for air. We just laid there for a few moments, trying to catch our breath.

Edward rolled over to his side of the bed. I didn't like that. He was to far away from me. Not close to me anymore. His body on mine, as close as possible. I shook my head. "No. Your to few away from me." Edward turned his head and looked at me. His brows coming together. "I am close to you Bella." I shook my head. Yes it was true, he was close to me. But not close enough. I needed to have his skin on mine, I needed to feel his body all over mine. I needed to teats and smell his breath. I just needed to have him again. "No. Your to few away from me." I rolled over on his side to grab face, to pull him over to my side. " Never stop touching me." I said as I crashed my lips to his. A low chuckle in his throat as his whispered "Never" against my lips. He grabbed my legs to wrap them around his hips. I gasped out of pleasure as he entered inside of me. He lifted his head as he started to move, to look into my eyes. I started right back as my I moaned. I moved my hand to his cheek, to bring his lips back to mine. I moved my hand from his cheek to stroke his body. Down his chest, to the side of his hips, up his back, until they reached his hair. His hand moved all over my body just like I wanted him to. Just up and down my body, in my hair, every were. I'd never wanted this to end. He began to move faster and deeper ever time I moaned his name. It seemed he like it and it seemed me wanted me to say his name louder.

I never thought I would ever love someone as much as I loved Edward. I always wanted to give him every part of me. My heart, my soul and even my body. I have given every thing to Edward, I'm glad I've had. Me body stared to race as he moved faster. I could tell his was starting to face too. He moved one of his hand from my hips to the headboard on the opposite side from were he had the last time. As I screamed when my body exploded I had another snap and some thing fall to the floor.

Edward lifted his head from my chest to look into my eyes as I was gasping for air. His breathing was slowing down. I put my hand to his cheek. " I love you." I said breathless. He smiled " As I love you." He whispered to soft. He kissed my softly then rolled over on his side of the bed. I turned to lay my head on his chest. He started rubbing my back, up and down my spine. "Sleep my love" He whispered so softly. My eyes started to drupe from exhaustion. I stretched my arm out and place it at his shoulder. I quickly fell asleep in his cool arms.


End file.
